


Here and Gone

by gettingaphdinlarry



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), Louis Tomlinson (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2016, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Just hold on, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: Liam knocks twice and walks into the room. “Lou, got your tea.”Prompt: Quilt





	Here and Gone

Liam knocks twice and walks into the room. “Lou, got your tea.”

“Me head hurts.”

“Yeah.” Liam pulls the quilt back and tucks himself in next to Louis. “Smashed it, mate…” He swallows hard. “Your mum’d be proud.”

Louis buries his face into Liam’s shoulder. “She’s gone.”

“I know.” Liam nods and strokes Louis’ hair. He feels feverish. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Louis spits out. “She’s gone and you’re gone and Niall’s gone and Harry’s gone and  _ even fucking Zayn’s gone_!”

Liam wipes his eyes. He waits for Louis to stop shaking, for his breathing to slow.

“I’m right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [@myownsparknow](https://myownsparknow.tumblr.com), [@louandhazaf](https://louandhazaf.tumblr.com), and [@fishingforpeace](https://fishingforpeace.tumblr.com) for the betaing and Britpicking.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr, where you can find a [fic post](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/post/168948803006/gettingaphdinlarry-winter-drabbles-by).


End file.
